


Belle the Vampire Slayer

by facethestrange



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: femslash_land, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Belle and Faith in elementary school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belle the Vampire Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [femslash_land](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/) Saved by the Bell challenge.

A soccer ball hits Belle in the arm.

"Ow," she says absentmindedly and goes back to reading because this book is impossible to put down before you're finished. Just like pretty much every book. Faith grins because that was more of a reaction than she usually gets from Belle when she's in the same room with a book. Which is almost always.

"Why are you reading? It's recess."

No reaction, as expected. Faith crouches next to Belle's chair. 

"No, really, why?" she asks again, and Belle sighs exasperatedly.

"Because it's fun. Who let you bring a soccer ball to class?"

"Since when do we wait for someone to let us do something?"

"Good point."

"Really though," Faith won't let go of the subject. "Sitting in class during recess in May sounds like the opposite of fun to me."

"But you like adventures-"

"Sounds like the opposite of adventure too," says Faith, but she knows that now they're past the point where Belle just starts rambling about the book she's currently reading whether anyone listens or not.

"This book is about vampires and how girls are the ones that vampires are afraid of and wouldn't you like to be one of them?" she says on one breath. "Because I would."

"One of the vampires or one of the girls?"

"The-"

"Well, I kinda could be either."

That's more of an approval than Belle would expect.

"We can read it together?" she says hopefully, but then this possibility sounds too optimistic even to her, and the incredulous look on Faith's face just confirms it. "Or I can just tell you the ending when I'm finished."


End file.
